Pressing on
by Serenity-Moonstone
Summary: unlike her stuck-up and snooty family, hinata is a shy,gentle ninja. her family thinks of her as a weak girl who doesn't deserve to be a a ninja, so hiashi tries to get rid of hinata's ninja statis.what will hinata do? the answers might surprise you!
1. Chapter 1ramen

Naruto's admirer

Chapter one-ramen

One day hinata was at sakura's house for lunch.

Hinata: sakura, can you keep a secret/ she asked.

Sakura: sure!

Hinata: well I like naruto. Like like! Him. As in love him.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. NARUTO?! You like him? Out of all people……

The door bell rings. Hinata gets the door. (Its naruto.)

Hinata: ooh H-H I N-naruto. She stammered.

Naruto: hey hinata! Hi sakura!!...mmmm home made ramen. (Sits and starts eating)

Sakura: naruto you baka!! That wasn't made for you!! (Punches him into oblivion.)

Hinata: it's ok. Im not that hungry…. (Looks at watch) oh no! Ive got to go! See ya.

--


	2. Chapter 2oops

Authors note-

Authors note-

Sorry the first chapter was so short I'll update

When ever I can. Konichiwa.


	3. Chapter 3cluenessness

Hiashi paced the room waiting for Hinata to come. "where the heck is this girl" ! ! suddenly Hinata burst in.

"s-sorry-y im l-late father…… i- um was at sakura's house." "she lives only 4 blocks away. Sheesh you're so damned slow what's wrong with you!!

then hinata finally managed to stutter out an "im sorr-y." "what ever just prepare the meal for me and neji.im in the mood for some ramen. miso." hurry up with it too. neji's here and im going to train with him". he barked. with that he walked off.

hinata was really fustrated she had her own training to do in an hour. she sighed. she just wished that she was born in another clan

...meanwhile...

sakura sat there next to an swollen headed naruto. "I wonder where hinata had to go in such a hurry." "maybe she had some important clan stuff to do" naruto said rubbing his head."can i get some ramen now?" sakura just looked at him and walked away. "ill take that as a yes". he sat down and continued eating his ramen.

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

hinata slowly walked toward her secrect traing spot. she started thinking. in fact, she was so deep in her thougts that she hadn't relised she just walked straight through the village gates. hayate & kotetsu stared at her bewilrderd, wondering if ther was somthing wrong with the hyuga. hinata walekd until she fell into the lake/waterfall that she discorverd during the mission of searching for that beetle.

o0o0o0o0o

wow this is like a historic landmark for me. she thought wading in the water. this is the spot where naruto-kun almost saw me naked. "OMG did i just think that?" she said "think what?" said naruto suddenly coming out of the bushes...

TO BE CONTINUED...in the next chapter.

read&review.,

meji :)


	4. chapter4choices made

**Sorry pplz. ive just been so busy with stuff i never had the time to add so here goes!**

**o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

_where we last left off....._

_wow this is like a historic landmark for me. she thought wading in the water. this is the spot where naruto-kun almost saw me naked. "OMG did i just think that?" she said "think what?" said naruto suddenly coming out of the bushes..._

_TO BE CONTINUED...in the next chapter._

_.............._

hinata:(ducking every thing but her head under the water)w-what are y-you doing here n-n-naruto-kun?!

naruto: I knew you had to go home for something but when I left sakura's house I saw you walking out the village gates so I decided to follow you to see if there was anything wrong. then I lost you , and when I found you I heard you say "OMG did i just think that?" that's when I came out of the bushes saying think what? then you asked me why I was here. so then i began my explanation of why I was here.

hinata: ...ok..... w-well im fine. b-but w-why were you h-hiding in the b-bbushes?

naruto: just in case you were.. naked

hinata:(blushing) o-oh t-t-thanks for your respect.

naruto: what are you doin here anyways?

hinata: well I..... was just trying to clear my head. Ive been trough alot lately. and dont worry im not naked. she said as she got up and sat at the water's edge. she was wearing a black takini. the top had swirly silver designs on it. ( kinda lyke the cinnimony swirls on cinnimon toast crunch)

naruto: Is something wrong?

hinata: N-no just a-a little f-frustrated is all." she lied.

naruto; ok then. see ya around!

hinata: k.

o0o00o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at the hyuga compound....

hinata & Neji :byuakugan!

both hyuga got into their fighting stances to begin thier traning. neji rushed in with a jab to hinata's stomach. she dogded and drop-kicked neji making him fall to the ground. but he quickly got up and threw a bunch of shiriken and kunai at hinata. she took out a kunai and managed to block most of them, though she got hit in the leg with 2 kunai.

neji: your gonna have to do better than that if you plan on re- taking the exams! GENTLE FIST!

Neji again rushed in and hit hinata in the arm then elbowed her in the back. he ended the attack with a fist to the stomach. hinata kneeled on the floor coughing up blood.

Neji: sorry hinata-sama. but you told me not to go easy on you.

Hinata: i-its o-ok.(cough cough)

Neji: lets stop for now. tommorow Ill continue helping you train for the exams.

haishi: that wont be nessary. (coming out of who knows where)

Hinata: w-why's that?

Haishi: you can't take the exams unless your a shinobi.

Hinata: wha-what a-re yyy-ou talikng a-bout?

haishi: you are WEAK! A FEW ATTACKS AND HE'S ALREADY GOT YOU COUGING UP BLOOD!!

Neji: well she's not completly recovered from what I did to her at the last exams.(hanging his head in shame)

Haiashi:STAY OUT OF THIS!(turn back to hinata) YOU ARE APPERANTLY NOT FIT TO BE A SHINOBI. which is why, im going to strip you of your ninja status. once I find out how I can do that.

and with that he walked away.

hinata:he can't do that can he? (she said with tears welling up in her eyes)

neji: Im afraid he can.

hinata quickly ran out of the room crying. she ran straight to the hokage's office and burst through the doors.

Tsunade: what is the meaning of this!!

hinata: Forgive me hokage-sama. I was just kind of upset is all.

Tsunade: Its ok hinata. I guess you heard. I wouldnt blame you for being mad, I just through a chair out the window when your father was here.

Hinata: can I l-leave the village?

Tsunade what?!!

Hinata: please!! I c-can't take it anymore. I-m nothing m-more than a b-burden to my team mates!! and-and my f-father t-hinks i-im a poor excuse of a n-nijna.! p-lease let me go!! I want to train and b-ecome the bet n-nija ever!! I WANT TO PROVE EVERYONE THAT THEY WERE WRONG ABOUT ME!!!!

Tsunade: STOP YELLING DAMMIT!!! ok. Ill let you go. Just promise me when you return you'll kick the crap out of your father.(smirks)

hinata: (smilling) you can count on it!

Tsunade: Ill tell the guards youll be leaving tommorow at midnight and Ill meet you at the village gates. you have the rest of today and tommorow off.

hinata: THANK YOU HOKAGE SAMA!!!!!

Tsunade: you can call me tsunade-chan or tsunade-nii-san k?

hinata: ok.....Tsunade Nii-san!

And with that she ran out the building and ran home as fast as her legs could carry her....until she ran into our favorite dog-like ninja, kiba. they both fell on the ground in aheap

kiba:ow hinata, where are you runniing to, I never have seen you so excited about something.

Hinata: sorrykiba-kungottagobye!!! (and ran off then decided to jump bulidings to avoid bumping into others.)


	5. Here we go again

_Please don't forget about us………_

When hinata got home she ran straight to her room and grabbed the nearest bag she could find. She grabbed a few outfits and some other necessities. Then went under her bed and took out a jar full of money she's been saving for the past since she became a ninja. Then she took out all the money and put it in 4 wallets. (Yes it was a lot of money.)

then she hid the bag in the back of her closet so she could go shopping.

o0000ooooo0000000ooooo000000ooooo0000ooooo0

SIM -shinobi instant messaging

BigDog22 logged on(kiba)

foxyboi logged on (naruto)

cherryblossom logged on (sakura-duh)

sexyblonde logged on(ino)

SilentRose logged on (hinata) (she's on her phone)

BigDog22:hey hinata wat happened 2day? y were u rushin?

sexyblonde:do u have date?

cherryblossom: oooo whose da luki guy?

Foxiboi: HI GUYS!!!

Everyone virtually sweat dropped.

SilentRose:i dont got a date or nyting i wuz just gettin ready for a mission. a solo mission

Foxboi: hey dats not fair i neva get solo missions! den again baa-chan neva givz us solo missions

BigDog22: true....

sexyblonde:what kind of mission iz it a seduction mission perhaps?

cherryblossom: oh shut up ino-pig! u noe hinata wud neva go on a mission lyke dat. but i noe u wud be more dan happi 2 go huh u hoe!

Sexyblonde: screw you billboard brow!! ur just jealous cuz i wud make a betta choice than u!!

Foxboi: could you guys shut up plz thx. (foxboi logged off)

SilentRose: its not a seduction mission. im not allowed 2 t3ll ny1 bout it. well i gotta go.

BigDog22: WAIT! wen will u b3 bak?

SilentRose:IDK (Silent Rose logged off)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day.............**

Hinata woke up to her father's constant complaining. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When her vision was now clear she found her self staring at our favorite knucklehead ninja. she blinked for a moment then screamed.

Hinata:AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (falls on the floor)

Naruto: sorry bout that. I Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today. everyone else is busy and I have nothing to do.

_"say no say no say no!! be strong don't look him in the eye!! don't look at his beautiful face at all!!!_

Hinata: Ok!

hinata quickly ran to the bath room and cleaned herself up. when she came out she headed towards the window. she was wearing a white tank top under a short sleeved mesh top,black jeans, and her regular ninja shoes.

Hinata: let's go.

Naruto why are you using the window?

Hinata: does my father know you are here?

Naruto:.........lets go. (jumps put the window.)

Hinata:(giggles) thats what I thought.

They went for stroll around the park then went for ramen.

Naruto: so hinata wanna train?

_Shoot I forgot I have my own training in 10 minutes. I knew that "ignore naruto and focus only on training thing wasnt gonna work" It wont matter cuz he likes sakura. Maybe i should forget about him...maybe._

Song:

So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'll never let you back in.  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go go go again.

...............................

Ohhh  
And you came (and you came).  
And you came (and you came).  
And you came.  
I threw all of your stuff away.  
I need you out of my head.  
And I'll tear you out of my heart.  
O Oh O Oh  
O Oh O Oh

So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'll never let you back in.  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go go go again.  
What is that joy I feel I can't quit?  
There's something about you  
That's so addicting....................................

_naruto:she looks so cute when she's thinking hard. woah where did that come from? I like sakura! I think.... right now im not even sure._

....We're falling together  
We need to find out why now  
Cause here we go go  
Here we go again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello people. Sorry for not updating in so long. Ill try to update as much as I can. hope you enjoyes.**

**Please review and give your suggestions, i get writers block.**

**JA NE!!**

**Here we go Again-Demi Lovato**


	6. pressing on

**Sorry people for the constant changes in the titles, and pairs and for taking long to post this up. I came up with random ideas. hope u enjoy!!**

**_italics:thoughts_**

**......yea thats about it. k enjoy**

Hinata: I cant train with you today naruto. i have to get ready for that mission.

Naruto:ok then I KNOW! ill spend my day bothering shikamaru! see ya! (finishes ramen and runs off)

Hinata:_ HEY!! what was that he asks me to hang out then just leaves me like that!! stupid pighead!! .....OMG did i just insult naruto?? could it be that ..IM OVER HIM?!!_

0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Hinata went to her secrect training spot and trained for about 3 hours. then meditated for a half hour then trained for another 2hours. then she checked the time it was already 5 pm. she made her way back to the village and bought some dango. then just sat under a tree,when suddenly a bird flew overhead, which obvliously meant she had to got to the hokage.

At the hokage's office........

Tsunade: your gonna be relocated to the sand village. temari will come to meet you tonight get rested the trip is two days. Were gonna rush you there so you can get there ahead of time, and temari is due to give a report for a mission she was on. I will be there as well by the gates to bid you farewell. k?

Hinata: Hai.

o0oo00o000ooo

Later that night............

Hinata:_ OMG I cant wait to leave this acursed village! when I return im gonna be stronger than ever! no longer will I be the weak helpless girl that always needs saving! cuz im done wit that. Ill prove to my self and everyone that im not a failure!!!!!_

To go back to where I was would just be wrong.  
I'm pressing on.  
Pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone. (pressing on, pressing on)  
And I won't sit back, and take this anymore.  
'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door.  
And to go back where I was would just be wrong  
I'm pressing on.

Tsunade: Hinata your leaf hiate.

Hinata: (hesitates then hands it over) why are you taking away my hiate?

Tsunade for two reasons. 1: to get your father off my back. and 2: because your gonna be a sand nin from now on.

Hinata: WHAT?!

Temari: yupzz. and youll be under the care of me and my brothers. just try not to be near kankuro, he's annoying and could take away from your training.

Hinata:ok temari-san

Temari:Call me temari-chan or just temari. 'san' makes me feel old.

Hinata: hai.

Temari: let's go!!

Tsunade:farewell hinata. good luck.

Hinata:thank you tsunade niisan.

Tsunade:by the way if your father ask where you are, ill tell him you died on the "final mission of your shinobi carrer".

Hinata: why?

Tsunade: because sakura, ino. and kiba kept bugging us about your mission.

Hinata: oh...........well bye!!!! (hugs tsundae then runs to cath up with temari)

00000000000000000000000

'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door.  
And to go back where I was would just be wrong  
I'm pressing on.

**0000000000000000**

**well thats it for today!! sorry for not uploding for so long been busy reading other stories. hoped you enjoyed this chapter. and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them. please...i get writers block so i cold really use them. anyways Ja ne!!**

**-yumi mejia tylee hyuruka (remember that's not my real name.)**


	7. relevations

**Sorry for keeping you waiting. ive been busy latley you know school and back and forth to my chucrh we are having a christmas show. anyway, you are probaly wondering what happens to hinata so read this chapter( and of cousre the rest of them) to find out!!!**

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

Temari and hinata were walking down the road to suna. Its been 3 days and its almost night. but they barley said a word to each other. Finally temari broke the silence.

Temari: AHHH!!! I TAKE TAKE SO MUCH QUIET WHY DONT YOU TALK!!!!!!!!!

hinata whimpered a little from her tone of voice

hinata: i-i-i-m s-sorry...

Temari: why are you apologizing?

Hinata-s-sorry forcive habit of mine s-s-orry

Temari: STOP APOLIGIZING!!!

hinata: ok

Temari: ok we'll stop by that clearing up ahead and set up camp. and then we'll try to get to know each other.

Hinata:o-ok

**one trip to that clearing later.....**

they set up their tents and and campfire, and sat there eating some food.

Temari: ok so tell me about yourself.

Hinata: well my name is hinata hyuga

Temari: i know that. tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams, crushes, food what ever.

Hinata: I like flower p-ressing, singing, a-and d-d-danci-ing. I dislike p-people who j-jugde others w-without g-g-getting to know them, and t-those who a-are mean. I-I love ci-cnnimon b-buns and sushi. My d-dream.. i-is to b-b-become the b-best k-kunochi ever and g-get accepted by my f-father and t-the r-rest of the c-clan.

Temari: ok. stop stuttering. I dont like that its annoying. second, what do you mean about your father and your clan?

Hinata: w-well I-I-

Temari: (glaring) Stop stuttering

Hinata: (takes a deep breath) ok. Im always the weak one of my clan. My cousin and my younger sister are better than me. and just a few days ago after my cousin andI were sparring, he said he was going to strip me of my ninja status. Which is why I want to get stronger and prove everyone that im not a failure.

Temari: well its a good thing your coming with us. and since I have close ties to the hokage, you can be on our team.

Hinata: A four man cell?!

Temari: yea. or I could put you on my friend's team there missing a member.

Hinata: ok. thanks.

Temari: no prob.

A week later they finally made it to the sand village temari took her straight to the kazekage's tower.

kazekage(K for short i dont wanna keep write kazekage over and over.): Your hinata hyuga? nice to meet you. you are going to be placed on team 8

Hinata: _how ironic..._ ok. Thank you kazekage-sama.

Hinata left the office and found temari waiting.

Temari: well what do you know? youll be on my team!!!

Hinata: Thats great.

Temari: and youll get to participate in the next chunin exams with us! Cuz you know what happened...

Hinata: Right.......

Temari: ok ill introduce you to my team im pretty sure you havent met them. Though gaara was pretty tense when he was watching your match.

Hinata: Gaara? why does that name seem so familiar................

Temari: well I dont think you know him. Come on lets go!

* * *

Temari: The one in black pajamas and makeup is konkuro.

Konkura: Bite me temari. (turns to hinata) nice to meet ya.

Temari: and this is gaara.

Gaara:.............(_w-why do I feel like this....this girl...seems so familiar .......hmm........)_

Hinata: NIce to meet you all Im Hinata Hyuga.

Konkuro: a hyuga eh? What are you doing here?

Hinata: well......I-I

Temari: she's here because her family is a bunch of stuck up jerks who dont care about her and was trying to keep her from continuing to be a ninja.

Konkuro: ooo.

gaara who was quiet the whole time finaly spoke.

Gaara: Hinata Hyuga, have you............have you ever been here before?

Hinata: well yes when I was young but............(GASP)

Temari: whats wrong?

Hinata: I-I-Ill be right back. Runs off

Konkuro: whats with her.

Gaara: I got this. (runs after her.)

.......................With hinata and gaara.................

Hinata: Gaara-chi?

Gaara: (blushes) dont call me that anymore.

Hinata: why not

Gaara: I dont know It feels wierd.

Hinata: its been a while.

Gaara: yea...(pulls something out of pocket aas hinata stared wide eyed)

Hinata: (GASP) you still have it?

0o0o0o0o0o

**What was the mysterious object gaara had? what was the connection?**

**how did they know each other? since when did gaara blush? why am I asking all these questions? why cant I seem to stop? **

**Find out it the next chapter!!**


	8. annoyance

_Hinata: Gaara-chi?_

_Gaara: (blushes) dont call me that anymore._

_Hinata: why not_

_Gaara: I dont know It feels wierd._

_Hinata: its been a while._

_Gaara: yea...(pulls something out of pocket aas hinata stared wide eyed)_

_Hinata: (GASP) you still have it?_

0o0o0o0o0o

**What was the mysterious object gaara had? what was the connection?**

**how did they know each other? since when did gaara blush? why am I asking all these questions? why cant I seem to stop? **

**read the rest of this chapter to find out!!!!**

Garra pulled out a locket with a black stone in the center the outside was silver and on the back was a black rose. before she left the sand, she left gaara this locket as a momento in case she never gets to visit again.

Hinata:.........I-I- dont know what to say.......(hugs gaara) (a/n: GASP!!)

Gaara: (surprised by the sudden contact then hugs back...akwardly then puts the neckalace around her neck.)

Hinata: thank you.

Gaara: your welcome come on lets get back

Hinata: (wipes a tear away) ok.

Back in konoha.......................

Kiba: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY SHE IS DEAD I DONT BELIEVE IT AT ALL!!!

Tsunade: SHUT UP!!

Kiba: HOW COULD YOU HAVE SENT HER ON THAT MISSION ?? WHY DIDNT YOU SEND SOMEONE MORE DURABLE LIKE NARUTO?? HE'S TOO STUBBORN TOO DIE!!!

A vien popped in naruto's forehead. but didnt say anything

(italics are thoughts duh!!)

_naruto: something's not right here...there is something she is not telling us and I would know whenever she lies to me or tries to leave out something she always has that look in her eye just like she has right now. and im going to find out._

shikamaru noticed naruto was deep in thought and walked over to him

Shikamaru: whats up?

Naruto: something isnt right here. tsunade's not telling us the whole thruth.

Shikamaru: no.. and its obvious by the way she tries to kick us out every time we mention hinata.

Naruto: Tsunade..........what really happened with hinata. I know your lying. I tell from that look in your eye. and im an expert at detecting lies. people have lied to me all my life.

Everyone looked at him. then back at tsunade expectant.

Tsunade: fine.....Hinata is not dead.

kiba:TOLD YA!

Tsunade:she decided that her time in the leaf village is over, and wanted to continue her ninja carrer elsewhere.

naruto: so basically she left the village.

Tsunade:yes

Shino: and you are ok with it?

Tsunade: yes

...............

Naruto: WHAT!!! ARE YOU CRAZY HOW COULD YOU ALLOW HER TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE!!!!!

Tsunade: it was for her own good

Kiba:HER OWN GOOD??!! DONT YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO HER OUT THERE?!! SHE COULD GET RAPED OR MAIMED OR KILLED.

Tsunade: no..if I did not let her go her father would get killed besides, she's in another villiage we are allied with so you dont need to worry about it.

Sakura: what village?

Tsunade: cant tell you. but ill keep you posted on her.

Neji: what did you mean about her father?

Tsunade: Well one day I was talking to her, and she told me that she is upset about the way her father has been treating her. then she went on a rant using words id never expect her to use swearing and cussing and whatnot. then starting telling me things she would do to her father if he didnt stop treating her badly.

Neji: like what?

Tsunade....oh you know shoving kunai's in certain places.....choping heads off and not the head on top of you shoulders...

All the boys in the room shuddered

Tsunade: goyging eyes out.....beat him with a baseball bat....feed him to tigers.....push him off a cliff.......and certain types of touture that would put ibiki and anko to shame. for a 14 year old girl i did not think it was possible....

Tsunade looked at everyone's face had paled even neji.

Tsunade: EVRYONE LEAVE NOW!!!.... I have something to do.

Everyone: hai (and they all left.)

As soon as they were gone tsunade took a swig of sake and fell asleep thinking" this job isnt worth it......

**o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Well hope you guys enjoyed!!!!!!! please review and PLEASE leave suggestions!!!! sorry it was so short I was kinda on a time limit ......any way leave your suggestions and reviews thankS!!**

**Yuki-yumi mejia tylee hyuruka!!!-thats not my real my name :)**


	9. Bacon,love,and water

**HELLO EVERYONE YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE, A WEEK OR TWO..SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

throughout the week naruto and the gang went to tsuande's office evry day to get info on hinata. And tsunade was getting annoyed.

Kiba: good morning Tsunade-sama! any news on hinata yet?

Tsunade:IF YOU COME IN HERE ONE MORE TIME TO ASK ABOUT HINATA ILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!! ITS ONLY BEEN A WEEK SHE'S FINE!! GO AWAY!!! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TOO CUZ IF YOU KEEP BUGGING ME ILL MURDER ONE IF NOT, ALL OF YOU!!

Kiba: Y-yes tsunade sama( runs out) SHINO!!!!!

Tsuanade: why me?

........

Meanwhile in suna.....

Hinata:TAKE THIS!!(palmed konkuro in the stomach)

Konkuro: AHHH okok!! stop!!

Hinata:sorry..

Konkuro: its ok you did good.

Hinata:alright so wha-(stomach grumbles)(blushes)

Konkuro alright time for lunch!!!!!!!

after lunch........

Konkuro:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!HAHAHAHHA!!!O GOSH(wipes tears from eyes) Oh man did you see temari's face when you scarfed down that double quarter pound barbeque bacon cheeseburger in a few bites?? HAHAHA!! priceless..

Hinata:(blushes) i was hungry.....(pouts)

Gaara:_she's so cute when she pouts...WHOAH! where did that come from??I feel wierd. I dont like this feeling..but at the same time...I like it. Makes me feel warm inside..better ask Temari about this later._

Later on they went back to train.

Gaara: hinata, I want to introduce you to someone.

A Woman About shizune's age came out. She had blue eyes, and brown hair in two pigtails and a same bang on either side( like tenten) she was a jounin. A wore white long sleeved top under her vest and black pants.

Woman: Hello. My name is mizutsuki What is your name?

Hinata: Hinata Hyuga.

Mizutsuki: nice to meet you. I wiill be your personal insructor.

Hinata: really? I thought I would be training woth gaara-kun and his team.

Gaara: You will You wont train with us on ta day-to-day basis though.

Mizu-tsuki: you see, Im here to help you with elemental training, weponry, and taijutsu.

Hinata: what about genjutsu?

Mizutsuki: you already know about that stuff dont you? According to your fiile, your team was training under the best genjutsu specialist in your country. Right next to kakashi-kun....

Hinata:Kakashi-kun?

Mizutsuki:Oh.. Kakashi he is my Ex-boyfirend. We broke up after he went on an assassination mission to kill a man who happened to be my father.

Hinata: ooooo

Gaara: Ill see you later.(dissapers in a wisp of sand)

Mizutsuki:ok then lets get started. (takes out a piece of paper) This is Elemental paper. You put your chakara into it and youll find out what kind of element user you are. If it burns youre fire. If it gets wet, your water. If it crinkles then you are lighting. If it crumbles into pieces then you are earth. and if It splits inhalf you are wind. So put your chakara into it and find out.(hands paper to hinata.

Hinata: ok.

Hinata foucused her chakara into it and it got wet and split in half.

mizutsuki:wow. two elements! wind and water!! thank goodness. Im not that good other elements. Mostly because I just so happen to have water as my main element too.

Hinata:Right..

Mizutsuki: first things first I want you to read the scrolls im gonna give you about Wind and water techniques. (takes out 4 scrolls and tosses them to hinata who cathes them).

Hinata:ok.

Mizutsuki: tommorow I will begin your excercises on water control. Go home for now and study ok.

Hinata:hai.

Mizu tsuki: ok then bye!(dissapers ina puddle of water that appeared out of nowhere).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hinata's real training has finally began! how will it turn out? what secrets will be revealed? And will gaara fall in love with her? and why do I continue to ask so many questions? find out in the next chapter: Training begins!!**

**YEA!!! :)**


	10. Training begins

**HELLO!!!!! SORRY EVERY ONE FOR NOT UPDATING.I FEEEL SO HYPOCRITICAL! YELLING AT OTHERS WHO DONT FINISH THEIR STORIES....... ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **

Hinata woke up in a field covered in bruises and was incredibily tired from the night of training. She managed to perfect two jutsus!! she smiled and went into the sand trio's mansion and prepared for the day. She came down wearing A black short sleeved top, fingerless gloves, dark gray knee length pants and black ninja shoes. she had the scrolls in side her weapon pouch, and her hair was in a low ponytail. She also wore the neckalace. (see some chapter somewhere in the middle like chapter 5-7 or something one of them lol)

She went to the training field were her sensai ws waiting.

Mizutsuki:Are you ready to train hinata?

Hinata:Yes!! I managed to perfect 2 jutsus.

Mizutsuki:really?! In one night! LET'S SEE!!

Hinata: Hai! ( she went thorough a few hand seals) Suiton: Mizurappa!!!! (water release: violent raging waves!!) And a blast of water from hinata's mouth flew out and practically drowned konkuro who came by to watch.

Hinata: sorry!!!!

Konkuro:(sputtering) what ever.

Mizutsuki:and what was the other one?

Hinata: well i wouldnt exactly call it a jutsu. Its kind of like how gaara controls his sand.

Mizutsuki:go on.

Hinata: (going through a couple of seals) Suiton: Mizushihai!! (water release:water control!! A/N: i made that up)

Her hands glowed blue with chakara, as she montioned her hands to make the water that was on the ground flowed upwards then "accidently" towards konkuro who got soaked again. Suddenly, all the water that soaked konkuro was gone, and the water was now heading upwards again. Where hinata released it into a shower there by ending her jutsu.

Mizutsuki: (claping her hands) THAT WAS A AMAZING!! Its only been your first day and you already mastered these jutsu. though i have never heard of that second one.

Hinata: I made it up myself...

Mizutsuki:EVEN BETTER!!!! It seem i only need to coach you in taijutsu and weapons. so lets start!!

Mizutsuki spent the next 3 hours sparing with hinata, picking out her flaws and fixing them. she suggested regular taijutsu, because there might be a time hinata might not be able to rely on her jyukken.

After wards Hinata and Mizutsuki said there good bye and they went there separate ways.

**KIND OF SHORT BUT WHAT EVER.... REVIEW PLEASEE!!!!!!**


	11. KISSING GAMES

**Hello evert one! i am soo happt to atually be putting more chapter and able to update more. so enjoy this randomness.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto(*sad sigh and a sniffle*), nor do i own the songs that hinata will in the near future of this story "own". Also, she doesnt own them either.**

Hinata wandered through the huge mansion she now lived in. she was brought back to earth when she bumped into something hard and black. she stumbled a little muttering a quick"gomen" before looking up.

It was gaara.

Gaara was dressed casually, wearing a black t-shirt and pants, but no shoes.

Gaara:its ok hinata.. Nice trainning today, seems you are improving.

Suddenly a voice from behind Gaara said: "yep, Im glad I wasnt the one fighting you. It would have been too troublesume." with a yawn.

Hinata's eyes widened: S-S-Shika maru!

Shikamaru:hey hinata.

Hinata:what are you doing here.

Shikamaru: Im here on a weekly basis. I usally come here for negotiations and other troublesome stuff. Im like the peace keeper between the Leaf and sand.

Hinata: OH.. (then a smirk came upon her face.) Then you better keep temari happy!

A blush grazed Shikamaru's features.

Shikamaru:ooo so youve jokes now? Hmph I got you. (begins to walk away)

Hinata: (franctically) WAIT! IM SORRY!i DID NOT MEAN TOO OFFENED YOU i-i-gomen.......

Shikamaru chuckled slightly

Shikamaru:Calm down its ok.(turns to Gaara) so.....Wanna go another round of shougi?

Gaara:( comtemplating for a minute.) ok. but if I win you have to kiss temari......

Shikamaru:what!..Hmph..put since you are gonna lose anyways..I accept those terms. But If win which is most likley gonna happen...You have to kiss Hinata!

Hinata: what!

Gaara: dont' worry hinata everything will be fine.

Hours Later.........................

Shikamaru:checkmate.

Gaara gawked at the board he had been soo sure he had trapped him. Curse that 200 IQ brain of his......

Shikamaru: better go get your lady before its too late. (smirking)

Gaara: OR... I can kill you.

Shikamaru noticed the sand around him and Did something he's never Bothered to do( it was too troublesome ) He ran at the speed of light. And Gaara was right behind him.

Temari was walking down the hall and saw Shikamaru running like a madman awith a pychopathic looking Gaara chasing him. She wasnt sure what was going on. So she decided to go to sleep. Gaara chased him into the back yard where hinata was training by Herself. She quickly hit both of them with her jyukken strikes causing them to fall numb on the floor.

Hinata: you people are soo immature.

She touched them again and they were able to move. Finally shikamaru said" Dude just do it and get over with it." Gaara glared at him then sighed heavily "Fine " Gaara inched closer to hinata whose heartbeat suddenly rocketed.

Gaara: Just close Your eyes and it will be over.

Hinata:(trying to calm herslef) OK.

They came closer to each other till there lips met. Right then and there it was like a volt of electricity was sent through then. Gaara tried to let go, but did not want too. He liked it...HE deeped the kissed And hinata reluctantly kissed him back. Finally they pulled apart and there was an akward silence between the two. They were BOTH blushing heavily.

They looked at shikamaru and konkuro, who appeared from ..somewhere, who both had there mouths hanging in shock. Shikamaru expected simply a qick peck on the lips. Not for Gaara to continue, and deepen it! Konkuro fainted to the floor..

**ALSO SHORT..BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK? THIS LOVE IS STARTING A BIT TOO FAST? REVIEW PLEASE! ALSO.. CHECK MY POLL FOR THIS STORY! bye!**


	12. Akwardness

**Hello every one!! i am soo happy to atually be putting more chapters and able to update more. so enjoy this randomness.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto(*sad sigh and a sniffle*), nor do i own the songs that hinata will in the near future of this story "own". Also, she doesnt own them either. **

**Also visit my profile and vote in my poll please!!**

Hinata woke up the next day around 5 am. She went to the bathroom freshed up and got dressed then sat outside meditating for about 3 hours. Why so early? because she could not get _him_ out of her head. Sure they were good friends but now....she did not know what to think. mayb-

Temari: hina-chan!

Hinata:over here!!

Temari ran up to her and sat down next to her.

Temari: where were you I went to your room but could not find you?

Hinata: oh I just woke up a bit early that's all.

Temari:oh...Well come inside breakfast is ready.

Hinata hesitated for a moment then followed temari inside. When she got inside, Gaara stared right at her. His eyes was full of confusion, and something else. Suddenly the previous nights events played back in Hinata's mind.

Hinata: I-I-Im n-not really h-hungry. Um..E-excuse m-me..

She got up and left.

Gaara's eyes sadended alittle (A/N: a little OOc maybe?) Shikamaru looked at Gaara and shrugged.

Hinata was outside training with MizuTsuki, Practing Taijutsu( Rocklee/Gai style...I will just call it um..."Iron fist"..I saw it in someone else's Fanfic so..yea...Anyway back to the story)

Shikamaru came out side for he was leaving. He said his goodbyes to hinata and left.

Hinata continued training for a couple of hours and went inside to shower. (I most likly will NOT put ALL of the training deatails...and I suck at fighting scenes.)

Weeks later in Konoha...

Naruto,Sakura, and Lee were in Tsunade's office for a mission

Tsunade: This mission is simple you will be going to the ..umm(looks at paper) ...The sand villiage. (Ohno.!) To Deliver this to the kazekage,Gaara (duh) and You have to stay there for a couple of days to act as security for an event going on. I dont know exactly what Event it might be..But there's people going that are attempting to kill gaara. And you guys have to go undercover to get rid of them without causing a riot. ok?

The three: HAI!

Tsunade: you leave in one Hour.

One Hour Later........

The three genin were making there way down the road for there 4 day trip to suna. speaking of which....

Back in suna..........

Hinata:WHAT!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE COMING. WHY HERE? WHY THEM??

Gaara: hinata.. Hinata!! Calm down we'll think of something..........

**UH OH!! naruto sakura and lee are HEADING TO SUNA! WHAT WOULD HINATA DO? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! ALSO, VOTE IN MY POLL!!!**


	13. new looks,GAaRA thinks naruto's sexy!

**Hello every one!! i am soo happy to atually be putting more chapters and able to update more. so enjoy this randomness.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto(*sad sigh and a sniffle*), nor do i own the songs that hinata will in the near future of this story "own". Also, she doesnt own them either. **

**Also visit my profile and vote in my poll please!!**

Naruto, lee and sakura headed down the road to suna. On the way they ran into shikamaru.

Shikamaru: where are you going

Lee: Were are heading off to suna!!

Shikamaru:"S-Suna??" he said nervously

Naruto: yea! what wrong with you?

Shikamaru:N-Nothing!

And with that he ran off towards Konoha.

Naruto: geez what's his problem?

any way, 2 days later they made it to suna. they went to the kazekage's office. Gaara greeted them and briefed them on the mission.

Gaara: Lately there has been alot of bandits attcking the villagers. But there have been many mission request latly and we are low on ninjas. There is a large banquet/festival happening this weekend. You guys can participate but I need you to stand guard. other than that Have fun in here.

Hinata: Gaara-kun you have-(looks at the people in the room)

Gaara:Hello, Hin- I mean Yukie. Sorry just a little tired. What is it that you want _Yukie?_

Hinata:(giggles) I just can to drop off this package. (throws it at Gaara who catches it.)

She came in the room and Gaara smiled. Hinata's hair was raven black and up in a ponytail. She wore Purple contacts. (**see that part all the way at the bottom ya know the stuff written in bold letters LIKE THIS!!)**

Lee:(went up to her) Hello beautiful lady what is your name.

Gaara growled

Hinata:(blushed) My name is yukie. Nice to meet you all. You must be lee.

Lee:she knows myname.!

Hinata: You must be Sakura and you(turning to naruto) Must be naruto. Gaara has told me Alot about you Naruto.

Naruto:Really? what does he say?

Hinata:( has mischiveoues twinkle in eye)well...He tells me how STRONG andBrave you are.

Naruto:Well I can't argue about that!

Hinata:He also told me how handsome you are.

Naruto: can't argue with with that eithier...wait a minute what!!!!

Garra:I think that's enough Yukie you can go now.

Hinata:Gaara and I are really close so he tells me these things. He talks about you all the time. And he wasn't lying you are good-looking. He also told me how he watched yo train shirtless and shoed me pictures he took. His favorite one was the one were one time you fell in the lake and were dripping wet. He thought you were soooo SEXy.

Suddenly a large killer intent filled the room.

Hinata:I think its time for me to go hehe...(RUNS faster than shikamru did eairlier.)

Gaara:Excuse me for a moment. Dissapers in a wisp of sand.

Hinata ran through the city laughing hard. she made it downtown went around(A/N:That ryhmes!!) and back up to the mansion and into her bedroom....Where Gaara was waiting for her.

Hinata:EEP!!(fell to the floor startled)

Gaara:WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??

Hinata:Im sorry. I was just joking.

Gaara: ugh why would you do that do you know how long it takes to make a reputation like this? And with someone like Naruto Ill never hear the end of it!

Hinata's old personality suddenly appered. Her eyes were full ofguilt and she spoke softly.

Hinata:I-I-Im S-S-ssory Garra-kuni did not mean to hurt you.

Gaara sighed"Its ok" he said "Just dont do it again ok?"

Hinata nodded and went on to do....Hinata things.

Gaara sighed heavily and went back to his office and sat down. He looked at the 3 leaf shinobi and pressed an intercom button by his desk.

Gaara:Bring midori in here please.

Midori appered in a flash. She was Gaara's #1 fangirl and unfortunalty she was appointed as Gaara's secretary. She had wavy brown hair and black eyes. She wore a fishnet tank top with a belly tube top. Also a tight black leather mini-skirt. (Emphasize on the mini) Her shirt was V-necked and it dipped LOw down to her bellybotton(Basically the tube top looked like it was nearly torn in half)

Midori:Is there anything you _need Gaara-kun? Cuz Im here to give you whatever you want. (her voice sounded like a cat)_

Gaara:Go show these three shinobi to thier hotel. And by the way, its Gaara-Sama.

Midori:Whatever you say _master._

She winked at him and motioned for the 3 to follow him. Naruto laughed, and Lee and sakura shot him an apoligetic look. As soon as they left, Gaara's head hit the desk and continued to hit the desk until he knoed himself unconcious. Before losing conciousness be thought "what have I done to deserve this!".

**well there you have it!! what did you think? I went along with my idea from my poll that none of you visited. (SOB) but that was only temporary. Eventually she(hinata) is going to look like that permanetly whether you people vote in my poll or not. Unless you want a different look or something. Anyway. Give me Ideas and stuff. um...BYE!!**


	14. confrontationnnnn

**Hello every one! i am soo happt to actually be putting more chapter and able to update more. so enjoy this randomness.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto(*sad sigh and a sniffle*), nor do i own the songs that hinata will in the near future of this story "own". Also, she doesnt own them either.**

The next day Naruto,sakura, and lee were out in the field sparring with each other. After, they just sat there. Soon "yukie" came out with Mizutsuki.

Yukie:Sensai this is Sakura,Naruto,and Lee.

MizuTsuki:hmmm...Hello there. Im Mizu-tsuki. (points to lee) You remind me of someone...

Lee:Who?

Mizu-Tsuki:Wait i got this...umm..what 's your motto?

Lee:THE POWER OF YOUTH!

Mizutsuki:GOT IT..might guy! yea him.

Lee:That's my sensai! I SEE YOU RECOGNIZE TRUE GENUIS!

Mizutsuki:right...Whose your sensai Naruto?

Naruto:Kakashi...but right about now im working under jiriya since the chunin exams.

Sakura:Me too. But Im gonna ask tsunade to be my teacher so I can become a medic nin.

Mizutsuki:Im sorry you lost me when you said kakashi...how's he doing?

Naruto:the same as ever I guess...how do you know him?

Mizu:thats conofidential. comeon Hinata lets train.

Naruto:Hinata?

Mizu:that's what I call yukie. She's like what that name means.

Lee:it means towards the sun...

Mizu:exacltly thats what she does..she..she she reaches for the sky...towards the sun duh! so I call her hinata...

Sakura:ohhh

Yukie:um can we go train now?

MizU:yea.

After training...

Temari spent a half hour looking for Hinata when she finally found her in the garden playing a black acoustic guitar softly singing.

Hinata:Ive always been the kind of girl

That hid my face. so afriad to tell the world what ive got to say, but I had this dream, right inside of me, im gonna let it show its time to let you knowwww to let you know!

This is real this is me im exactly where im supposed to be know gonna let the light SHINE ON MEEEEE now I found how I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who i wanna beeee this is me.

Temari smiled.

Temari:that was nice.

Hinata:eep! what are you doing here?

Temari:relax I wont tell anyone. AnywayI came here because Garra's looking for you.

Hinata:ok

She got up and folled temari to his office.

Garra:Thanks temari you can leave now.

Temari:whatever.

(leaves)

Hinata:What di you want Garra?

Garra:nothing really...I just wanted you to be here.

Hinata blushed.

Garra:...Hinata...

Hinata:Hmm?

Garra:Remember the other night when we, ya know...kissed?

Hinata blushed even more

Hinata:yea, why?

Gaara:Because, ever since that day..I-I could not stop thinking aobut you...And everytime I see you or when im near you, I have this feeling...like this really warm and nice feeling. Its starnge for me and I dont like it. Is it a disease?

Hinata laughed

Hinata:no Gaara its not..

Gaara:then what is it?

Hinata:that's something you have to figure out for yourself. When the time comes you'll be sure.

And with that she left the room and ran straight to own room locked the door and started spazzing out

Hinata:OMGOMGOMGOMG!GAARA LOVES ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO?WHAT SHOULD ISAY OH MY GOSHHH!AHHHHHHHHH!

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? ITS ALITTLE SHORT..BUT PLEASE LEAVE YOUR IDEAS AND STUUFFF! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. O

**So ive finally started to find some time to update. i wont be able to right away, but ill try as much as i can. Anyway i hope you enjoy!**

**where we last left off...**

_Garra:Remember the other night when we, ya know...kissed?_

_Hinata blushed even more_

_Hinata:yea, why?_

_Gaara:Because, ever since that day..I-I could not stop thinking aobut you...And everytime I see you or when im near you, I have this feeling...like this really warm and nice feeling. Its strange for me and I dont like it. Is it a disease?_

_Hinata laughed_

_Hinata:no Gaara its not.._

_Gaara:then what is it?_

_Hinata:that's something you have to figure out for yourself. When the time comes you'll be sure._

_And with that she left the room and ran straight to own room locked the door and started spazzing out_

_Hinata:OMGOMGOMGOMG!GAARA LOVES ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO?WHAT SHOULD ISAY OH MY GOSHHH!AHHHHHHHHH!_

She couldn't believe this. Gaara had feelings for her? They have been good friends for years but she never thought this would happen. She took off her clothes and went to bed in a tank top and her underwear. That night she couldnt sleep because she couldnt stop thinking of Gaara...

The next day...

Gaara went to temari.

Gaara:Temari.

Temari turned around and noticed the look of confusion on his face.

Temari: what's wrong?

Gaara: I have a problem. (closes the door behind him)

Temari: Tell me what's up.

Gaara:Well, its about hinata.

Temari: What? What happened to her? is she ok?

Gaara:Yes she is fine. But the thing is, Lately Ive been Thinking about her alot, and whenever im near her, I get this wierd feeling. What's wrong with me?

Temari Smiled.

Temari: Gaara, there's nothing wrong with you.

Gaara: So why am I this way?

Temari: Have you ever thought that maybe you really like or Love her?

Gaara: (eyes widening in realization).

Temari: Well?

Gaara didnt say anything. He just turned around and made his way to the door.

Temari:Where are you going?

Gaara: Out.

And with that he left.

He went into his room and put on a dark red shirt and black pants and sandals. He hopped out his window and made his way down the streets of suna. He needed to do some thinking. He found a small shop and went in.

ShopOwner: KazeKage-sama! W-welcome! What would you like?

Gaara: Just some Tea please.

ShopOwner: Right Away Sir!

within two minutes the ShopOwner had a steaming cup of tea in front of gaara.

Shopowner:Anything else?

Gaara: No, Thank you.

Gaara put the money on the counter.

Shopowner: No need to pay KazeKage-sama.

Gaara Pushed the money back towards the man. "Take it" he said.

Shopowner: Thank you, Kazekage sama. (walks away)

Gaara's P.O.V

I took a sip of my tea and sighed. maybe I did care for the Hyuga girl more than I thought. She was Beautiful, smart, strong and had one of the most kindest hearts I had ever known. She also has the softest lips Ive ever kissed, well Hinata was my first kiss but still...If only I could feel them again...

Waiiit! What am i thinking.. Maybe Temari is right...But what should I do? What if she doesnt feel the same way?

o0ooooooooooooooooooo0

Normal P.O.V.

Gaara continued to walk the streets of Konoha. He passed by a bakery stand and spotted was Off today so she didnt have her headband or ninja clothes on.(Casuaal! XD) He saw a boy talking to her. He hid nearby to listen to the conversation. Temari popped up behind him.

Temari:There you are! Ive been loo-

Gaara:SHHHH! IM EAVESDROPPING!

Temari:.-_-'

With the boy and hinata...

Boy:Hey Beautiful.

Hinata blushed..

Hinata:Umm hii.

guy: So Im going to a party later, and I was wondering If you could come along?

Hinata: Id love too but I can't! I have work to do. Sorry.

guy: Oh Come on! A pretty girl like you shouldn't slave yourself like that, let's have some fun!

Hinata: I said I can't.

The Boy grabbed Hinata's arm.

guy: And I say you ARE comming with me.

He began to pull her towards his car.

Hinata: Please Sir Get off of me before I hurt you.

guy:And what's a girl like you gonna do? Huh?

He pushed her against his car and held her down.

Hinata:Get off me!

Meanwhile Gaara was being held down by temari who was struggling to keep him calm.

Temari: Gaara stop! Hinata can take care of herself!

Back to hinata and the guy...

Hinata:Get off me!

Guy:Shut up! ( slaps her and tries to push her in the car)

Within seconds Hinata had her byuakugan activated and glared at the man.

Guy:What the hell?

She disabled both his arms and legs and he fell to the floor unable to move.

Guy:What the fuck! how did you...

Hinata: Don't you ever try that with me or any other girl again!

Guy: Ill get you back for this you bitch!

Hinata left him on the ground and walked away.

Guy:Wait your gunna leave me like this?

Hinata didnt look back. and just kept on walking.

Later on that day...

Gaara Called hinata into his office.

Hinata: Hii Gaara-kun what's up?

Gaara: Are you ok?

Hinata:What are you talking about?

Gaara: I saw what happened today...

Hinata:How?

Gaara: Well...

Hinata: were you spying on me?

_Great now she thinks im a creep._

Gaara: No I was just walking around the village and i saw you.

Hinata: SO why didnt you help me? I couldve gotten raped or something!

Gaara: Its not my fault Its temari's! She wouldnt let go of me she said you could take care of yourself and she wouldnt let me go!

Hinata: Is this all you wanted me for?

Gaara: (sigh) Yes.

Hinata left.

Skip~ Dinner Time...

Temari: Where's Gaara?

Kankuro:I dont know I havent seen him all day.

Temari: Hinata, did you see where he went?

Hinata:No...Excuse me...(Leaves the room.)

...

**Soorry for not updating in soo long but ill try to more often. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEWWW XD**


End file.
